My Captain Olimar!
by SakineSamus
Summary: Olimar is attending a high school that welcomes any creatures, but what happens when even the creatures think you're weird-looking? And what's up with all this drama? AU HIATUS
1. Unlucky Arrival

**A/N: I felt really inspired to write this fanfic, due to my love of Olimar! He became my favorite character ever since he appeared in Brawl. Not sure how long this fic will last, but I'm pretty sure it'll be quite long. Please enjoy while it's still up(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE SSB CHARACTERS AT ALL.**

The little captain waddles in front of the school building. It was his first time ever arriving here. For several months he had not been able to attend school, because no one would accept his kind, unfortunately. Finally, after all these months of search, he found a school that accepted humans and any sort of creatures.

Again, it was his first day here. Because of his late arrival, he became nervous, shifting uncomfortably in his place as his small eyes scans the long steps and railing that led to the entrance.

Shaking a bit, he takes a few steps backwards, only to find himself bumping into the little creatures that crowded behind him, his Pikmin. These Pikmin, although killed easily, were very important to him. When he was alone, the Pikmin would be there for him. When he was nervous, the Pikmin eased him. When he was sad, the Pikmin comforted him somehow. A shame the moment someone merely kicks even softly at them, they tumble, and their bodies disinigrate into transluscent souls.

Throughout his lifetime, the little captain thrived to become an astronaut. His thirst of knowing the entire galaxy could never be quenched through reading mere magazines or library books. He knew if he was able to attend school, then he would be a step closer to reaching his dream.

Finally, he brings himself to enter the building. Apparently, he was late, since inside the school, no one walked by. Holding a sheet, he brings it out, memorizes the classroom number and heads for it. His little Pikmin are hurrying after him, and one gets lost in the way. Noticing one of them missing, he signals for it to return to him.

With courage, he manages to enter the classroom, the whole class practically not knowing he even walked inside in the first place. Timidly, he finds the teacher with a professional green suit and a funny gray striped tie. His black moustache was unique, and he lectured the class with a funny Italian accent. He seemed quite tall compared to the small captain who only measured to the teacher's knee height.

He taps the teacher a few times to grab his attention. When the teacher turned around, his leg swung, nearly crashing his new student. Good thing he dodged it though. That would have been pretty nasty if the tall teacher kicked his astronaut helmet. Finally, the teacher spots the little critter near his legs.

"Oh! Excuse-ah me!" He laughs, the whole class confused why he laughed. The answer lay ahead of them when they looked at the same direction their teacher looked at.

"Ummm, ew!?" A girl with chocolate colored hair stuck her tongue out in disgust at the little creature. The others started talking amongst themselves about the little guy.

"So, you are Olimar?" The teacher asked while looking at the list of students. Olimar nodded. The teacher checked him off the list. Since it was his first day here, he let him off the hook for tardiness.

"I'm Mr. Mario, but please refer me as Mr. Luigi," Mr. Luigi introduced himself. He had another brother who worked as the treasurer of the school, so he didn't like being called Mr. Mario very much.

"Sit anywhere you like," he insisted. Olimar scanned the entire room, which was already packed by so many students. His feet shuffled a bit awkwardly. He had no one he knew in the class.

"Yoo hoo!" A blonde female who sat near a faint blue haired female with sea-green eyes called out with a friendly wave and smile. She batted her eyelashes innocently and revealed an empty seat besides her. His heartbeat began to race even faster than before.

She looked pretty, her aquamarine eyes sparkled along with her cheery smile. Her skin was flawless, and her hair was hung in a pony-tail, which showed more of her adorable face. Olimar waddled to the seat next to her.

"Peach, you crazy? That's-" the girl beside her was cut off with Peach hovering her hand in front of her mouth.

"I want to know him more," Peach hissed and turned to Olimar that sat uncomfortably in his seat along with the little creatures that tagged along with him. They stood and lounged on the floor.

"Uhhh, what are those?" The blonde pointed to the little creatures, trying to hide the discomfort in her voice. The girl beside her covered her mouth to stop herself from gagging. She turned to her other friends and complain about how 'disgusting' she thought of Olimar's creatures.

"Pikmin," Olimar replied, trying to maintain his calm, "they follow me whenever I go someplace." He picked up a Pikmin so the girl could have a closer look at them.

"Cute," she couldn't help but smile and mysterious brought out a mushroom. The mushroom had red spots on its head with a blue vest and brown shoes.

"I bring a buddy, too," she chortled. Olimar blushed at the smiling girl and folded his hands on his lap.

"Peeeeeeaach," the girl beside her annoyingly pestered her, but she ignored her.

All of a sudden, someone else barreled through the door. He wore a royal blue shirt with white sweatpants. His eyebrows were furrowed when he spotted the little captain sitting at a seat next to Peach. He stomped over where Olimar was sitting, much to his dismay.

"Get off my seat," He spoke posessively, glaring at Olimar with intense eyes. The poor creatured gulped at the image of anger plastered on the tall human's face.

"Yeah, Olimar," Peach blurted in a panic tone, "this is Marth's seat, get your own!" She made a shooing gesture to the poor little creature. Offended, he hopped off the seat to scan the room again.

"Marth, this is your sixteenth time being late," Mr. Luigi sighed and checked the tardy bubble on his list.

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled underneath his breath and rested his chin on his hands.

"I'm sorry there's no more seats, Olimar," Mr. Luigi looked around the room sympathetically. "After school I'll try borrowing another desk. By the mean time, can you just stand in the back of the class for me?" Embarrassed, the little captain flopped to the back of the room, some occassional students turning around to scoff and snicker at him.

"Oh yeah, and take your stupid carrots with you," Marth hurled six of the little Pikmin towards his direction. Not knowing what would happen, all of them began to disappear, causing the students to laugh. Even Peach, who commented they were 'cute' began to chortle along with the crowd.

Poor Olimar felt out of place. This was a wonderful first period to start.

**A/N: Oh noes! D; First chapter and he's suffering already! Poor little guy! Dx I'm not trying to bash Peach and make her the 'mean' girl of the story. You'll see why she acts like this. I like Peach and would not want her to be the bitch in the story, thank you. xP Please leave reviews. They do me good(:**


	2. The Two Captains

Olimar slammed the locker shut as he scurried through the busy hallway, alone. Three periods of school had been enough for the little guy. Throughout the day, he had been bumped into and bruised due to his shortness. Not to make things worse, but Marth had murdered his little Pikmin that he can only pluck from the forest nearby school.

He would go out in long lengths just to get his little carrots by his side, but he knew better than to violate the school rules. Was he the only little creature with a huge nose in the entire school?

With effort, he managed to squeeze through the pair of legs that walked past him. Some people looked down at him in disgust since he was so small and different compared to them. He waddled towards the entrance of the door, glad that school was over.

The little captain was close to finding more pikmin. It was hard dealing with a place you know no one of. His true intents were to become an astronaut, but his determination had wavered when he met such unfriendly people.

"Peach, I think Marth likes you," A girl yapped in the crowd. Picking up the familiar name, Olimar twisted his head left to right, singling out the particular tone to find that it led him to the girls in front of him. Shyly, he hid in a spacious crevice that led to a door. A wall, not too wide, covered himself. Curiously, he popped his head slightly away from the wall to see the girls talk.

"You think?" She responded, her pale cheeks flushed a rosy color.

"Yeah, I mean, you're practically the prettiest and most popular girl around," she replied to her question.

"Why thank you," Peach giggled from the compliment in a smug tone.

"Don't you think you were a little mean to the carrot guy?" One girl concerned. Obviously, Olimar knew who they were referring 'carrot guy' as. His stomach lurched at the thought of the girls gossiping about him.

"Yeah," Peach twirled her gold strands of her hair carelessly, though her voice seemed quite sympathetic. "But seeing Marth's expression was worth it!" She released cheerful chortles.

"True, and besides, that carrot guy is weird-looking," the same blue-haired girl in his first period claimed. The pit of his stomach lurched, failing to calmly digest the insults he had just heard.

Suddenly, a fat-bellied man with a zig-zag moustache and a gray outfit gripped onto a mop and accidentally bumped over the eavesdropping captain.

"Move it, ya little freak!" The hideous man grumbled while swishing his mop somewhere else.

When Olimar got up to his feet, he looked at the side and saw the group of girls with Peach were gaping at him. Without a single word, he sprinted past them.

"You think he was listening to what we just said?" One girl asked, breaking the awkwardness. Peach bit her bottom lip. Even though she had hurt him before, the sympathy began kicking in.

"Hey, I told you to move it!" The same man with the mop swooshed over him.

"Sorry, Mr. Wario," Olimar piped in politeness despite the man's voice smothered in rudeness.

"Wha!? How the hell do you know my name, stalker!?" Wario spat grumpily.

"It says so on your nametag," Olimar pointed to the written name on Wario's right upper chest.

"Ahh shut up!" He continued to mop somewhere else away from him. Merely, he sighed and carried on. This was a great way to start his school year. Not only he was bruised, but now he was drenched in dirty water.

Olimar reached the outdoors and looked up at the sky. No, he wouldn't concentrate on the slowly drifting billows of clouds or the blinding sun that no one actually wouldn't dare to look at, his imagination would race.

He always imagined himself searing through the vast sky and into space. How he dreamed of playing among the brightly lit stars that glistened every night.

Absent mindedly, he sighed dreamily at the thought until he began tumbling. His rump and helmet thrashed against the ground repeatedly until he landed on the ground with a thump. Apparently, he had been too busy day-dreaming that he tripped over the high school stairs. His front of the helmet was flat on the ground.

Numbed with surprise and pain, he tried to lift himself up, but was flatenned once more when someone accidentally stepped on his back. His face flopped onto the ground once more.

"Time to catch up with some cheerleaders," the man, who did not look like a high schooler in any way, snickered until he felt something awkward underneath his foot. Captain Olimar was not moving due to the immense pain he was feeling.

He bent over to get a clear view of what he just smushed. Curiously, he started to poke the creature with his pointy finger. The shriveled body writhed in agony.

"Ahhhhhh!! It's alive!!" He screamed and took a few steps away from him. Olimar managed to roll over on his side while forming into a fetal position. His eyes were brimming with tears. He was getting tired of the abuse he had to deal with the entire day. The burly man could see the droplets of tears surrounding his eyes and felt a pang of guilt.

"Are you okay?" He said in an apologetic tone. The first sincere tone Olimar had ever heard that didn't seem fake.

"You think I'm okay!?" Olimar screamed in his thoughts, but felt it would be impolite for him to shout at him. Surprisingly, the man lifted the little guy off the ground with a single hand.

"Hospital!!" The man began shouting and started to dash off with top speed.

"Don't worry, little guy, I'll save you!" He headed for the school nurse. So much for the hospital, not that Olimar thought he really needed it.

With a dramatic entrance, he barraled through the entrance of the office with Olimar trapped in one of his arms.

"Someone is injured!" He announced. The council members glared irritably at him.

"You hurt-ah someone again?" A man with a red suit said with an Italian accent. Eerily, he resembled Mr. Luigi. He had an interesting moustache that was slightly different from Mr. Luigi's, and his height was shorter. He directed the man to the doorway that had a sign above saying, "Nurse Office."

A different man who looked incredibly similar to the other man in the office but instead with a white Doctor get-up sat on a seat and shook his head at the sight of Olimar's 'rescuer'.

"Anothah injured one?" He sighed as they laid Olimar on a nearby bed. The school doctor inspected Olimar. Aching, he still managed to sit upright for the check-up.

"Will he make it!?" The man's voice wavered worriedly. The doctor sighed irritably.

"Calm down, Falcon, he's not-ah gonna die!" This doctor also had an Italian accent. Olimar would have asked aloud why so many people had a funny, Italian accent, but decided not to pry on the thought.

"I am _so_ sorry I did this to you!" Falcon grabbed his little hands as if he were his lover or something. This made the little captain feel uncomfortable and lean his back a little further from him.

"I'll repay you!" He started posing dramatically with surprisingly tears in his eyes. Humiliated, Dr. Mario felt like banging his head against a cornor of a desk at the cheesiness of the dramatic man.

"From now on, you'll be _my_ best friend!" Olimar shook his head and hands in hopes of letting him know he was alright and didn't want a hug. But as the rash man he was, Falcon squeezed his arm around his neck, making it hard for him to breath. Dr. Mario slapped his palm against his forehead.

"You-ah like to say this in front-ah everyone you step on, don't ya?" he rummaged through a nearby freezer box and pulled out an ice pack. Falcon shot a frustrated glare at the doctor as if he meant to snap at him for ruining his moment.

"Here, I see-ah many bruises; therefore you should put this on-ah," he handed him the pack.

"What's your name?" Falcon asked him, finally letting go of the tight one-arm embrace.

"Olimar," he wheezed, relieved his arm was off his neck. "Yours?"

"Captain Falcon!" He performed another dramatic, weird pose. Dr. Mario wanted to puke at his strangeness.

"So your a captain?" Olimar looked curiously at the muscular man.

"He-ah likes to call himself-ah that," Dr. Mario replied for Captain Falcon, disgruntling him a bit more.

"I'll be one! Just you wait! I'll become a famous racer someday!" He punched his fist into the air. Olimar thanked the doctor and carried his little ice pack along with him. When he left the room, Falcon followed along with him.

"See you tomorrow, _best_ friend!" He shouted, patted his helmet, then took off hastily.

"Yeah... See you... Tomorrow..." Olimar looked at him from far away with wide eyes. He shuddered. That guy gave him the creeps, but at least he didn't feel the lonliness he did when arriving at school.

He ran off a little faster this time to avoid anymore obstacles. Realizing how late it was, he dashed further into town, and ran into a small market place.

"Welcome, Olimar," a robot greeted with shiny black eyes. He was sweeping the floor with a broomstick.

"Hey, R.O.B," Olimar replied with a weary smile. He grabbed a brown bag and began plucking foods off the shelves. His favorite foods are Pikpik, a brand of carrots, but it of course does not exist in this world. Instead, he grabbed regular carrots, since they remind him of his favorite meal.

He snatched some food and shoved them into his bag.

"You never told us where you lived," a black, 2-D character titled his head to the side.

"Mr. Game&Watch, I told you already, in Hocotate," Olimar joked, an anime vein throbbing at the other one's temple.

"That's where you came from!" The 2-D figure pouted behind the counter.

"Olimar, will you be working here, tomorrow?" R.O.B. slided towards the two.

"Umm... I have school now," Olimar said, "but I'll try finding time." Ever since he arrived from his home planet Hocotate, he decided to work here in exchange for food. The three became very close friends, and even if Olimar hadn't worked for one whole day, they let him off the hook. He was an honest, hard-working guy.

"I know, can I alternate with one of you after school?" He asked, ignoring the soreness in his legs.

"I don't know," Mr. Game&Watch thought for a moment, "you seem pretty tired." He looked at Olimar's wobbling legs. Olimar was tired, he couldn't deny, but he didn't want to leave his friends hanging.

"It's okay," he replied and tried to keep his legs straight, "I can do it!"

"Well, okay," the 2-D figure responded, "whatever floats your boat." Olimar snatched his bag, bid farewell, then, with aching legs, still managed to run back where he lived.

Further in a forest somewhat near the school building, he wrestled through humungous green leaves and insects, which didn't matter to him since he was completely covered head to toe with his astronaut outfit. He scrambled to a tent, his tent. The atmosphere was lonely, so he plucked a bunch of his Pikmin friends from the ground.

"You guys make the fire," he jabbed a finger towards a group of red Pikmin.

"You guys find some herbs," he directed a herd of white Pikmin with glowing red eyes.

"And lastly, you guys fill the pot with water," he instructed the last group of blue Pikmin. The Pikmin scattered across the land and obeyed his orders. They loved Olimar, and he loved them, even if in their little minds, they don't expect him to since the moment they are plucked, they easily die.

Along with the blue Pikmin, Olimar rested in front of a water stream. Taking a deep breath, he removed his glass helmet and dove his head into the water. The air was toxic for him, so it was dangerous for him. Quickly, he put back the helmet, coughing from the rush of water that pounded in his face blindly. How long would he have to continue this daily routine?

By the time he arrived back at his camp area, the Pikmin had set everything up. Hungrily, Olimar fished out some vegetables he had brought home and dropped them in a pot filled boiling water. He didn't know much about cooking, but he learned some eventually after arriving at this planet.

He scooped out a spoonful of broth into his bowl and tasted it. Some of the Pikmin, exhausted, lounged on the soil while looking up at the sky that was colored a pink, yellow, and orange hue. It was becoming dark, and Olimar directed the purple group of Pikmin he had just plucked out to put away the pot over the fireplace. The red Pikmin aided the purple ones in case they accidentally fell inside the burning fire.

Tiredly, Olimar was about to reach the large pot, but the Pikmin took it away from him.

"What's the big idea," Olimar said through yawns. The blue ones scuttled with the herd.

"I see, you guys wanna wash it for me?" The Pikmin nodded in unison, which was quite adorable in his eyes. They knew how exhausted he was and completed the chores for him.

Comfortably, Olimar lay underneath the cozy tent. Then the Pikmin carried the clean items back to the camp area and sat outside the tent for awhile. They were used to letting Olimar sleep in the tent while they slept outside.

"I wonder how home is," Olimar thought to himself exhaustedly and drifted into sleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading(; I actually never played the game Pikmin before, so please bear with my for I have little knowledge of Olimar. I researched more of him and laid out the information I recieved here. I'm hoping I can get the game on my birthday or something, LOL.**

**The characters might be a little OOC, but I'll try my hardest to keep their characteristics in touch. And the ratings **_**will**_** go up later on.**

**Hhaha, I even made a little tribute for this fic on youtube. I'm really happy to write and brainstorm about this! I'm an Olimar addict right now!!(;**

**AND CF ISN'T GAY, LOL! XDDD**

**As for my other fanfic... ... ... It's not dead yet, just I'm on a roll for this fic.**


	3. HIATUS

Sorry to anyone who put this on story alert, but I will not be continuing "My Captain Olimar!" in a while, just thought I should say this. I will most likely write this during the summer or if I feel inspired. Right now, I'm in the mood for angsty stories, but I will get back on this.

I will not fail Olimar and discontinue this fanfic! I love Olimar too much to make him sad! DX Hope you guys understand, and thanks for reading(:

- EmiRay


End file.
